We All Have To Say Goodbye
by W3R3W0LF666
Summary: As Sirius falls through the veil Remus looks on in horror, but then something truely unexpected happens and he finds himself more drawn to the veil than he was previously. One Shot


**We All Have to Say Goodbye**

As Lupin watched Padfoot fall in slow motion behind that thin veil his mind, for the first time ever, was completely blank. His heart caught in his throat and for a brief moment he stopped breathing as if time itself had stopped, but he wished it had. In a clinch he grabbed a hold of Harry who was struggling fiercely to escape and wreak revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' murderer. But that didn't matter now, he was dead and that was the focus of the already downtrodden Marauder. Harry slipped from his grasp and all he could do was stand motionless, as if his existence had no purpose anymore. There was nothing left for him to fight for. Deatheaters apparated away at the beck and call of their leader, Lord Voldemort and the rest of the order and the newly formed Dumbledore's Army took off after the chosen one. But Moony, he simply hovered for a moment and then fell to his knees in despair. What was he supposed to do now?

His hands went to his face but he couldn't feel them, his entire body was numb from grief, trapping his pain inside, like trapping fire in something so fragile as glass. If the heat were to get stronger he would simply melt away and cease to exist. It was then that he heard the whisper. "Moons, psst Moony." For a fraction of a second he allowed himself to hope and dream but at the turn of his head it was shattered around him. Beside him stood his Padfoot, but see through like a ghost and floating a few inches off the floor. He reached out then remembered it could be his demise if he got too close to that mysterious veil.

"Sirius! Is that really you?" He asked, hoping this was no cruel magic trick the magical world had to offer. "Sure is Moons, in the fl- well not quite in the flesh but I'm here none the less." The werewolf forced a smile as the light from the otherworld shimmered across his face. "I'm sorry Moons but I don't have long. Please, I need you to do me favour, watch Harry please take care of him, you are the only man I trust…completely." Lupin took a moment to contemplate what was asked of him and without any further hesitation nodded. "But, Sirius how?" He was cut off by the animagnus. "Ah, my old Moons wanting to know how everything works. I never saw it before, but it's cute." Lupin laughed briefly and Sirius continued. "Not all things in life need an explanation Moony, just be happy that it happened."

Lupin lowered his head; he had nothing to be happy about. "And you had better be happy Remus Lupin or I'm going to haunt your backside for all eternity, do you hear me?" Another laugh from the werewolf soon faded. Finding some courage deep down inside, he spoke, but his voice was cracked and breaking, on the verge of tears. "I hear you it's just so soon to be saying…" Lupin was unable to finish his sentence so Sirius finished for him. "Goodbye? I know, but we all have to say goodbye Remus." The projection of Sirius moved closer and held out a ghostly hand which Remus immediately took. "Do you trust me Moons?" With his head up higher Lupin answered. "With my life Padfoot." Suddenly he found himself jerked towards Sirius and before he knew it, icy cold hands gripped his cheeks and a pair of freezing cold lips were kissing him. For a moment he could feel the life leaving his body, slowly drained away as he froze from the inside out, but he had no desire to pull away, lost in a moment of passion with his lover. A tear ran down his cheek as he realised he could never do this again. Never feel that touch or smell his hair.

He kissed back equally as passionate, but it wasn't long before he weakened and with that Sirius pulled away, releasing Lupin's face. Remus breathed out and a cold mist displayed his air in the warm environment. He felt life returning to him, like colour filling a black and white painting. With a final smile the project of Sirius started to shrink. "Time's up Moons, I guess I'll see you on the other side. I'll save you the best seat in the house…beside me."

Lupin clawed the fresh air in front of him and tears streamed down his face. "No, please don't leave me." His last words to Sirius were reduced to nothing more than a whisper. "I love you." A cold breeze played across his face and the whispering of a thousand lost souls returned yet a moment before Sirius thought he head the words repeated back to him. From that day forward, each time a breeze caught his face he could almost hear the last words of his late lover drifting towards him reminding him of his promise to the only man he ever loved.


End file.
